


I’m glad you’re evil too

by AsymmetricalHole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu says 2 swear words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymmetricalHole/pseuds/AsymmetricalHole
Summary: Just two boyfriends at volleyball practice, featuring Atsumu being insecure for a whole 4 to 5 minutes and Sakusa gently knocking some sense into him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	I’m glad you’re evil too

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after Hinata introduces himself to Sakusa.
> 
> Title and inspiration both come from the vocaloid song “I’m glad you’re evil too” by Pinocchio-p. I think it fits domestic Sakuatsu nicely.

“Omi-kun. Finally met our Shouyou-kun, uh? Fallen in love yet?”

Sakusa barely looks at him, his focus directed on touching his right foot heel with the palm of his left hand. “I’m taken.”

“I know, me too. What a coincidence, uh?” Atsumu grins for a brief second, then moves to sit on the gym floor in front of him. “Lemme stretch with ya, Omi.”

He's speaking with a quiet voice, and showing a rare small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes dart around when he settles on the floor, likely checking to see if their teammates are close enough to listen in. He's made zero comments about his freaky joint flexibility, his resting bitch face or that very cute mole behind his ear, and now he's saying he wants to stretch again even though they both know he’s already done it...

But it’s fine. Sakusa doesn't know the exact moment it started, but he's been unapologetically confident about their relationship for a good while now. If Atsumu has a question he knows he’ll have an answer.

“Sooo," here it comes, "what did ya talk about?”

Nevermind, of course he's stalling first. Sakusa huffs.

"I called him 'Mr. I Got a Fever and Got Benched', and he complained about it. That’s all we managed before Bokuto tripped over Meian and started screaming like a banshee.”

Atsumu interrupts his half-hearted stretching, visibly appalled. "Damn, Omi-omi. How can ya be such a bastard to Shouyou-kun? You really have no soul."

Neither of them spare a glance to Bokuto being scolded by the captain and the team's physician as Hinata comfortingly pats his back. Sakusa switches legs.

"I don’t like to waste time on people who cannot take care of themselves. He told me he is _'_ _much better at it'_ than he used to be, but we’ll see.”

"Ha. I think you can trust him on that, y'know.” Atsumu's smile turns awkward, and he doesn't resume stretching.

...Hopefully he’ll get to the point before practice starts.

“Bokkun was the same. When he joined I told him right away not to go round havin' mood swings and blamin' others when he fucks up, 'cause who the hell wants to deal with that, right?"

Sakusa nods absently and switches legs again.

"But he just laughed in my face and said he was a changed man, or somethin'. And now he goes round tellin' folks he’s a _normal ace_ , as if he has any idea what being normal even _looks_ like in the first place!"

Sakusa nods again at his outburst, this time with more conviction. "They're both weird."

Atsumu deflates a little, the awkward smile still stuck on his face. “Rude as always, Omi-omi.”

A weird silence fills the air. He recognizes it as the uneasy one that hangs between them when Atsumu isn't done talking, but can’t find the words he needs to shape his thoughts. He quietly continues stretching.

"...'Samu said... Well, his boyfriend said… There's something called 'character development', in most stories."

Sakusa looks at Atsumu now, and frowns at the sight of him biting his lips. He’s not fond of kisses that taste like blood.

"It's this thing, when you ain't born good enough, and ya realise you've gotta change something to, uh... keep going forward?"

Sakusa briefly ponders the thought, switching legs for the last time, then shrugs. "Sounds rough."

Atsumu hurries to agree, suddenly too loud for comfort. "I know, right? Can't even imagine what's it like!"

  
  


Of course, Sakusa has heard many times, from many different sources, that the both of them absolutely ought to know what it feels like, and that they should work on changing a lot, if not completely.

But the ugly truth is that he's pretty comfortable with himself, as long as other people aren't bothering him; and another one is that he doesn't want Atsumu to be different, because he's already broken him in the way he is, and he's perfectly content with what they have. They're already good enough to handle anything that’ll ever come their way, both as individuals and as a couple, and even if they're sort of inconveniencing the rest of the world by being themselves, it’s fine.

...It's a lot more than just _fine,_ if he's being honest.

He wants to think Atsumu would say the same, if only he could work up the nerve to voice all of his sappy, unreasonable thoughts.

"Lucky us, then." is what comes out of his mouth instead, with an affected air of finality.

They're both done stretching: it's time to start. He gets up, and offers his boyfriend his bare hand in silent invitation.

  
  
And he really is lucky: Atsumu's cocksure, shit-eating grin as he lets himself be pulled up feels _exactly_ like the confirmation he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how writing fics works but I tried...


End file.
